Phantom Thieves Return
by Hanyou Mage
Summary: The police have announced that they were dead. yet he knew better than that. since they suffered the same fate as he did. Secrets will be reviled and why are all the detectives becoming so small. wait KID is really a Kid and who is this Ace Spade.
1. Return of the Thieves

**I just fixed some spelling errors…. I can believe people are actually reading this…. Makes me want to actually continue this story. If you like it please review. I am also writing a pokemon Fic as well as a few othera and a few original stories as well.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Phantom Thieves Return**

**Chapter one: Guess who's back**

**It has been six years since it happened well, at least for two of them, for the other two I has been 5 years and counting. They were starting their morning as normal as possible, considering who was currently getting ready for their day it was normal.**

**The girls woke up after a "sleep over" to start breakfast for the 3 other people who were still fast asleep. One of them was an elderly man that loved to invent things and well lets just say he wasn't as young as he use to be, and he needed his rest. Then there was the one would only wake up at the smell of food and, or Hot Chocolate and the last just flat out refused to get up with out a cup of coffee waiting for him, black no sugar. The girl that was currently making said coffee made a face at the smell of the strong caffeinated beverage she just poured into a cup, "Really, how can he drink this crap?" she muttered to her self as finished putting whipped cream on the hot chocolate that she also just finished making. Turning away from the two cups on the counter, her sapphire blue eyes took in the form of the other girl in the kitchen. She was of average height for a 12 year old. The girl had unusually light hair for a young Japanese preteen. Getting the other girls attention the dark haired girl spoke,**

"**I will go and wake Shin-chan and Kai-chan up. Should we let the professor sleep or should I wake him up too?"**

**The Brown haired girl answered in a emotionless voice**

"**Let Agasa sleep, he is not as young as he use to be, and he can use the rest, I will wake him when we leave."**

"**Okay so I will just go wake up the boys then" Said the dark haired girl with bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile as she left the rest of the meal to the brown haired scientist better known as Haibara Ai.**

**As the Dark haired girl walked in to the room that she shared last night with the boys she had a wicked grin on her face as she carried her two weapons of choice a plushy fish and a glass of Ice cold water. Creeping up to the bed where the two boys were asleep, she carefully lifted the head of one of the boys and placed the stuffed fish under it Then, she picked the cup she had placed on the night stand then threw it on both boys. She started laughing as the boys both woke with a start, she then fell over laughing as the boy she gave the plushy too started to freak out a with a whimper of 'The finny thing is gonna eat me!' as she calmed down from laughing she looked up at the bed to see both the boys looking at her with a glare.**

"**SARINA THAT WAS SOO NOT COOL!" They yelled at the girl in unison**

**The girl named Sarina Just gave a very cheeky grin "What you said to wake you in the morning you never said it had to be nice" she said as she snapped her fingers and a cup of black coffee and a cup of hot chocolate appeared from a puff of purple smoke on the night stand next to them. **

"**Next time just be nice about it. You know I am never awake till I had my coffee" said one of the boys as he took the cups from the night stand and passed the other to the other boy.**

"**Fine, then consider this payback for teasing me yesterday. That was soo not fun you know" she said as she left the room, "Oh Kaito I have to talk to you later when Meitenti-kun is not around okay?" **

**The Violet eyed boy nodded getting the idea of what she probably wanted to talk about while the other boy looked at them with one eye brow raised.**

**About an hour later the 4 non-children were heading out the door with a promise to Agasa that they will be back to help him clean the house up.**

**Once out the door they were surprise to find Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko just walking in the gates.**

"**Conan-Kun, Toichi-Kun, Rin-Chan, what are you guys doing here this early I thought you were staying at Ran-neechan's and Aoko-Neechan." said the girl with a slight jealous tone that Rin was standing in between the two boys.**

"**We were working on a project and Agasa-san was making sure we didn't hurt our selves while Aoko-neechan and Ran-neechan had work last night" Toichi spoke up as he took hold of Conan and Rin's wrists and walked passed them in the direction of Teitan elementary school.**

**As the kids entered the classroom Rin pulled Toichi's arm as a signal that said she wanted to talk to him before class. As they when to talk, Conan gave them a look that asked them were they were going.**

"**Don't worry Co-Chan, I will bring your boyfriend back" she winked as he blushed.**

"**Actually I think he is worried we'll run off with out him it would seem he wants both of us" Toichi said with a teasing look on his face which only made Conan blush more.**

"**No that's not it. What are you two planning?"**

"**Nothing I just need to ask him what we were gonna do for you for your birthday" answered Rin "We'll come back in a min" **

"**Alright, but don't take too long, the teacher should be here soon"**

"**But of course we wouldn't want to miss that" they both said a look of mischief in their eyes.**

**Conan rolled his eyes at their antics as he walked into the class room and tried to figure out if he had to stop them from pranking the teacher and class for the 6 time this week and it was only Wednesday. **

"**Okay so what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Not here talk on the roof this involves 1412 and 1416"**

**With a nod he walked with her to the roof of the school once there they sat over the area they knew that there classroom was. **

"**Okay, so what about Kid and Ace?" he asked as his violet-blue eyes looked at her sapphire blue eyes.**

"**Kaito…. I was thinking now would be a good time to bring them back, I mean we still have to find Pandora and I think that enough time has passed that everyone will believe that our older selves are dead and not coming back. I really want to see this mission, our parents started, to the end and well we have been given a second chance to look longer since we are stuck in these bodies. I mean sure we never really stopped looking at all the gems at night but we didn't get to do it as our selves. I don't know about you, but Ace is just as a part of me as my art and being your stage assistant." **

"**Is that what has been bothering you for the last few days?"**

"**Yes…. I kind of miss it"**

**Toichi or should we say Kaito laughed "I have too! I was just wondering if I should send the notice out then tell you after its already out?" he said with a smile.**

**Rin smiled "I wonder how Nakamori-Keibu, Hakuba-san and and my hot headed Cousin will like the idea of the phantom thieves return." she asked her smile turning into a smirk that matched Kaito's.**

"**Well Sarina, I guess we will just have to find out wanna start planning after school today….who knows maybe we can get Meitentei-Kun to chase us again."**

"**I think that will be fun" they both had smiles much too much like the smiles of two well known Phantom thieves.**

"**Well I think its time to greet the class don't you Kai-Kun"**

"**I agree Rina-Chan lets go"**

**And with that the two preteens stood on the ledge of the building and pulled out some rope from their back packs and attached it to the almost invisible harnessed they wore under their clothing. Repelled down the side of the building only to stop just above the window to the room that their friends and classmates currently Occupied.**

**Peeking in they found that the teacher was taking role. As Miyayashi- Sensei Called out Ayanami Rin the room suddenly filled with Pink, Purple and Blue smoke and once it cleared all the students uniforms were swapped. Meaning the boys were in the girl uniforms and the girls were in the boys uniforms and every one had brightly colored hair ranging from yellow to neon green. Well every one except Conan who's hair was the colors of the rainbow. **

"**Here," called the girl with a smile as her and Toichi took their seats next to Conan.**

**Conan signed "Cant you two every just come in through the door like a normal person" he asked as he glared at his two friends/Bf and GF.**

"**Nope" they both said with a smile.**

**After every one was back in their normal cloths the class began.**

**As the day went on Conan noticed that Toichi and Rin kept passing notes to each other via slight of hand and he wondered what they were planning. So as they were passing a note to each other he intercepted it, and they gave him a look as he tightened his grip on the paper to make sure that they didn't take it from him.**

**As they were about to tell him to give it back, he opened it only to have his face turn as red as a cherry tomato. Blushing he handed the not back to Toichi who only smirked as he and Rin both got up from their seats and stood on either side of him only to have him blush even more as they both whispered in his ear.**

"**That wasn't nice Meitentei-kun, we wanted to surprise you on your birthday with a date that we both picked. Are you really that surprises that we decided to share you and make you ours?"**

"**Oh and you WILL be OURS" they said as they moved back to their seats as the bell rang and signaled that lunch was over.**

**Once the final bell rang, Rin and Toichi made a mad dash for the door only to be stopped by Conan and Ayumi asking where they were going.**

"**Well we are going to pick up some stuff to start making Conan-kun's present for his birthday. Were starting now since we know it will take a long time to make it" Rin answered as Toichi nodded**

"**We will meet you later" said the boy his eyes showing amusement at the fact that they are not really making a present for the bespectacled boy.**

"**Umm okay but don't forget that Ran and Aoko - Neechans said to meet them at the restaurant for dinner."**

"**OKAY" was all they heard as the two disappeared down the hall.**

**As the boy and girl walked down the street to catch the bus to Ekoda. When they reached Ekoda, then walked for 10 minuets only to stop in front to a house that said Kuroba. Once at the door they looked around to make sure no one is around before Toichi reaches into his pocket and pulls out his house key and opens the door.**

"**Mom you here?" he asked as he quickly closed the door behind Rin.**

**They heard quick footsteps heading their way as a woman with short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes entered the room. Upon seeing them she smiled "Kai-chan, Sarina-chan its so good to see you. Is every thing alright?" she asked as she lead them to the sitting room.**

"**So what brings you here Kaito, Sarina-chan?"**

"**Well…." Kaito or Toichi started, once he told his mother what they were planning she let out a sigh.**

"**Just be careful I don't want to lose either of you, and make sure you CALL me after its over I want to make sure you go back safely"**

"**Sure Okaa-san, just make sure you go with Jii-chan and meet up with those friends of yours" Kaito said as Sarina nodded.**

"**I think we need to start planning now"**

"**That's a good Idea" Sarina said as she followed Kaito through the entry way behind the painting of Toichi Kuroba.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* a few days later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Ne Conan-kun what do you think Rin-chan and Toichi-kun are planning"**

"**I bet its another prank to get out of class, Man I wish they made it so we could get out too" Genta Complained as he, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Ai, and Conan made their way to Agasa's house to help out with cleaning and to see if the inventor has created any new toys for them to use in their detective work. Once they were there they called out to let him know they were there. **

"**Oh Conan-kun you might want to see this" Agasa Called out from the front room where he and their two missing friends were sitting on the couch Rin in Toichi's lap, all three were looking at the T.V. which was currently on the news. Flopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend and girlfriend Conan looked at the screen and as soon as he saw what was there his eyes widened. **

"**Turn it up" he said as Agasa did so.**

"**We repeat, the Phantom Thieves have sent out a Heist notice and police say it's the genuine article the Heist notice says as Followed,**

**Hickory, Dickory, Dock**

**The The thieves ran up the Clock**

**The clock Struck 1am**

**Then they knew the won**

**The gem that came from the sun**

**Two days before the sun arrives**

**We shall take the bursted sun**

**with Love Phantom Thieves 1412 & 1416**

**Kaitou Kid and Ace Spade**

**(Two Doodles)**

"**Any one who can figure out this notice is advised to tell the police right away, in other news…."**

**Conan turned his head to look at his Boyfriend and Girlfriend and glared at them while they gave him a cheeky smirk.**

"**You just HAD to send in a fake heist notice didn't you?" he whispered to them as he glared at them from behind his glasses.**

**They both continued to smile, **

"**Who said it was fake…. And Happy Early Birthday." they said before throwing a few smoke bombs down and vanishing to the room they shared with him.**

**Flipping open his cell phone Conan dial an all to familiar number, it was answered on the 3****rd**** ring,**

"**Megure speaking,"**

"**Megure-keibu I know when the heist is going to be."**

"**Are you sure Conan-kun?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How do you know where and when the heist will be," asked the Slight ly confused police inspector.**

**Conan Smirked into the phone, "In the first two lines they mention a Clock tower, what museum recently got a clock tower?"**

"**Ohh you mean the new one in Osaka?"**

"**Exactly, and as for time it already says 1 am and the day says two days before the sun which means it will be Friday and Friday happens to be my birthday and when I got home I found a note inviting me to the heist with a Happy Birthday written on the top." He answered as he lied about the personal note thing.**

"**Well then I will see you there I think I better Call Nakamori- Keibu and tell him that the notice has been decoded" **

"**Right see you there" Conan said as he hung up. Looking around he found that Ai and Agasa both looking at him.**

"**What?"**

"**When did they leave the notice with you?"**

"**You know they really didn't but they did invite me in person, and you know that. Hell you even know who they are." he whispered to her as when walked passed her.**

**Ai just rolled her eyes as she and Agasa started up a conversation with the other kids.**

**Leaving the room Conan made his way to the room he shared with his boyfriend and girlfriend.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Night of the Heist*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Everyone was on high alert as the Task force was finishing its final traps to catch the phantom thieves. Nakamori-Keibu was currently arguing with a dark skinned teen who's Osakan accent was very noticeable.**

"**I'm tellin' ya Ace is just as bad as Kid himself but put both together they are a real pain in the ass."**

**Nokamori-Keibu's face went red as he told off the collage detective. Off to the side the Blond detective known as Hakuba Saguru, was shaking his head at the fact that two were actually arguing about who's thief was more of a pain in the ass. As he walked away the two of the newest members of the task force caught his eye. The two girls he was watching now looked enough alike that they could pass for twins it didn't help that their fathers were both loud and obnoxious and both in law enforcement jobs. He smiled as they waved him over.**

"**Saguru-kun what do you think tonight will be like I mean the last time we saw Ace or Kid they had been against each other and that was 6 years ago, and Ace was Stealing from right from Kid's hand." said the one with short wild brown hair as the other nodded in agreement.**

"**Aoko-chan I am not really sure what to expect tonight," he said to said girl as he spotted a preteen with glasses heading his way, or should he say Ran's way.**

"**Hi Ran-neechan, Aoko-neechan, Hakuba-Tentei-san," he greeted as they looked a bit surprised to see him there.**

"**Conan-kun, I thought you when back home with your parents"**

"**I did but then I came back to help Agasa-san out around the house, since he seems to get tired a lot more now, I also missed everyone" he looked around "I was also invited, although I am kind of curious on how the Phantom thieves knew its my birthday"**

"**Wow, you remembered your birthday Conan-kun." Ran said with a teasing smirk, "For a little while I thought you were as bad as a Certain Detective we both know."**

"**Hey! I am not as bad as Shinichi-niisan, and besides Kid and Ace did say Happy Birthday on the notice they sent to me. Well I think I am going to go talk to Heji-niisan"**

**The others looked on in surprise as the 12 year old walked away and got the Collage detectives and the Leader of the Task force to stop arguing long enough to point out it was almost time for the thieves to arrive.**

**Just as he said that a cloud of purple and pink smoke rose around them, and once it cleared there on top of the display case were the two thieves. **

**They smirked as the task force were stunned into silence at the fact that the two thieves seem shorter than before but they didn't seem any less Cocky.**

**Kid smirked an knowing smirk while standing there in his working whites, next to him was his little assistant wearing what looked like a purple female magicians outfit with 4'' heels, black body suit, purple fishnets over her black leggings and a purple top hat complete with a mask that had a monocle attached to it on the right side much like Kid's was only hers was purple. She too wore a smirk on her face before her lips parted to speak.**

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY WE HAVE YOUR ATTANTION PLEASE, KAITO KID-SAMA WILL NOW STEAL THE SUNBURTS CRYSTAL!"**

"**Oh an we can't for get my Lovely assistant miss Ace" he said as she took a bow after he did.**

"**Shall we take the Sunburst now, my Dear?."**

"**Take it we Shall"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end of chapter one *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I hope you enjoyed the fist installment of Phantom Thieves Return, stay tuned for the next chapter…. Well I hope I can write a next chapter.**


	2. A theft to Remember

**Phantom Thieves Return**

**Chapter two: A Theft to remember**

**Humiliation, that was the only thing going through the mind of the College detective as he hung upside down by his ankles in a puffy pink princess dress complete with matching heels and a tiara. Things could be worse he could be wearing a tutu and a bunny suit like Nakamori-Keibu and Hakuba, or he could be wrapped up like presents like Kazuha, Aoko, and Ran were. The girls were new to the heist scene so it was expected that they would get caught their first time here. What was not expected was the fact that Kaito Kid and Ace Spade would look so small after they disappeared for a good 6 years. Both thieves had the look of preteens yet they seemed as smart as ever. It didn't help that their small size made it even harder to find when they hid in small spaces. On the pulse size was that they didn't seem as fast as they use to be, the down side…. They were more annoying than ever, if that was even possible.**

"**Awww… they don't wanna play any more Kid-sama what should we do now" came the mocking voice of Ace Spade as she waved of the gem that her and Kid had just stolen in front of Hattori Heiji's face as he tried to get out of the restrains that was holding him upside-down in a dress.**

"**Well I guess that means we must be off" Kid responded with a smirk.**

"**Not so Fast Kid and Ace" Came a strong steady voice from the corner of the room. Up until now he had been hidden waiting and planning when he would strike.**

**Ace and Kid Smiled "So that's where you were Hiding Meitentei-kun" came Ace's voice as she glided over to stand next to Kid who was now facing said Detective with a smirk plastered on his hansom****face.**

**The Detective smirked back as he lifted his right wrist flipping open the cross hairs of his watch as he took aim at Kaito Kid and Ace Spade. The two thieves just Smirked as they made the gem vanish.**

"**Your move Meitentei-kun" said Kid as he flicked his wrist and a smoke bomb fell to the floor covering the room in purple and blue smoke as twin laughs rang around the room. **

"**Catch us if you can Metentei-kun" They sang out as they vanished from the room. After the smoke cleared Conan raced out of the room after the Magician and his Assistant, leaving the police and his fellow detectives still tied up.**

"**OI LET US DOWN FIRST. CONAN!" was all Conan heard as he ran from the room. He secretly smiled as he heard Heiji's voice his complaint at still being upside-down in a pink dress.**

**"****You will never catch us Meitentei-kun" they sang again as they went through the different rooms of the building, as Cona ran up a few flights of stairs to the roof all the while he dodge a colorful barrage of traps that would explode in various colors and glitter. **

"**Oof..." said Conan as something attacked him from behind once he got to the rooftop. He then stiffened when that something nuzzled the back of his neck.**

"**Tentei-kun" a voice cooed as the nuzzling continued.**

"**Kid... what are you doing?" Conan asked with embarrassment in his voice as he managed to untangle himself from the phantom thief.**

"**Buying time." was all the thief said as he stood up with a smirk plastered on his face and his card gun in his hand.**

"**Its not what we are looking for Kid-sama" came the feminine voice of Ace as she moved from her perch on the edge of the rooftop with the Gem in her hand.**

"**So you two are still looking for it?" asked Conan as he watched the 2 thieves move to stand a few feet away from him.**

"**Of course we are, did you really think we would stop just because we look like this Shin-chan" said the girl as she looked at the detective before her.**

"**Besides you know why all three of us look the way we do. We have the Crows to thank for that" **

**As soon as that was said a bullet shot could be heard as the piece of lead tore through the looes fabric hanging from Kid's shoulders. Ace Looked in the direction of the shot and spotted the gunman on the roof not to far away from them. Without waiting for her boys Ace ran in the direction of the gunner aiming the card gun she had taken from Kid. As she fired off 6 shots. She then pressed a button that was in her pocket as the tracking device she just shot hit the gunman was activated. **

**Having seen what Ace had just done Kid tells Conan to activate the tracking glasses and the three of them abandon the roof top just as the police force, two irritated Keibus, the three girls and two College Detectives. Made it to the roof just as the two Magician Thieves and Conan jumped off the roof running from someone that seemed to be shooting at them from the Roof top near by.**

"**After them and Find that shooter" came the rough voice of Nakamori-Keibu. Who was out of the bunny suit but now covered in Glittery slime. The Police, College Detectives and the Girls all nodded as they followed the Leader of the Police force of Ekoda. **

**As they ran they could see the two magicians and the young detective dodging more bullets as smoke filled the area they had chased the man in black into. **

**As the chase when on the police force soon lost sight of the thieves and the small detective, but they were not the only ones that they lost sight of, Heiji Hattori, Suguru Hakuba, Aoko Nakamori, KazuhaToyama, and Ran Mori had all vanished from their sight.**

**Hattori thought he had given the others the slip when he darted down an ally way that was in the same direction that Cona went, but no as he was still being followed closely by Hakuba and Kazuha behind them was Ran and Aoko.**

**Heiji sighed he was hoping to catch up to Kudo and his cousin but he knew even if he did he wouldn't be able to talk freely to them. It was weird to him how he was Okay with his cousin and best friend dating not only each other but the pain in the ass thief as well. Oh well. **

**Stopping at the next street Heiji pulled out his phone and text 'Conan'.**

**["Where ya at"]**

**[we're safe don't worry]**

**Heiji let out a sigh as he felt his phone receive another message. Opening it he saw it was from his cousin. **

**[stop being a mother hen. We're all fine and no body got hurt]**

"**Heiji where's Conan-kun" Ran asked as they all stopped next to the Dark skinned detective as he was glaring at his phone.**

**Heiji thought for a moment what was he suppose to tell them. Was he suppose to tell them he was with Kaitou Kid and Ace Spade? Heiji shook his head as Hakuba gave him a look the Osaka Detective didn't really like. Heiji rolled his eyes and decided to tell them the partial truth. **

"**He is with Kid and Ace I think they took him with them he said he was safe but didn't say where"**

"**Why is Conan-kun with Kid and Ace"**

"**Not sure"**

**Ran didn't like that answer pulling out her phone she demanded Conan's cell number to make sure it was the same as the one she had. Once done she texted Conan telling him he better tell them where he was because she didn't want to find out he knew who the thieves were and he didn't turn them in.**

**Ran sighed when she got a text back stating he didn't really know where he was the two thieves just protected him form getting shot and he managed to get the Gem back.**

**Ran was about to reply back when she received a text from a number she did not know.**

**[Mori-san don't worry Tentei-kun is safe with us. As for the sniper you should be more worried that he might show up at the next heist since he has shot at us before.] at the end of the text was the symbols of a Spade and a Clover.**

**Ran stared at her phone with wide eyes as Heiji and Hakuba looked over her shoulders to see what had her so shocked.**

**~Hidden Base~**

"**Was that Necessary" **

**Both Magicians Smiled "yes it was Tentei-kun" they said at the same time it was eerie.**

**Conan sighed he just knew he wouldn't win against his boyfriend and girlfriend, especially when they both agreed on something.**

"**Fine but you do know she might just hand her phone over to the police so thay can trace the number right?"**

"**Heiji will not let that happen since he will know the number and convince them that Ace took someone's phone for a bit."**

"**I still can't believe you told Tentei-han about yourself"**

"**Kai its not like I had a choice he over heard us talking because he just had to borrow ****_someone's _****new toy from the professor"**

"**I said I was sorry"**

**Sarina Shrugged as she followed the tracking beacon she had managed to slip on the sniper.**

"**Rina-chan how are you tracing the tracking beacon without the tracking glasses or your tablet?"**

**Sarina held up her left wrist on it was a rather large watch that had a tracking screen on it.**

"**I made it 3 days ago so I figured I would bring it just in case, it works with the tracking glasses too though."**

**both boys nodded as they slowly approached the location of the beacon.**

**Given their small size they three were able to make it into the buildings air ducks with out being seen. As they crawled father into the building to where the tracker had stopped they started to hear voices.**

"**You failed Snake. How many times are you gonna fail at catching 2 thieves and a detective?" Asked a rather pissed dark sounding voice.**

**Snake looked to the owner of the voice. As he waved in an assistant to his side to pour him some alcohol as Snake watched on he could feel the anger and malice coming from the man he worked for.**

"**The are more clever that I anticipated this time it will not happen again"**

"**See that is doesn't this will be your last time the next time you fail me you will regret it.", the dark voice responded as he lifted a gun that had been on the desk in front of him when snake entered the room. There was a shot fired as the assistant was shot in his head his body making a loud thump as it hit the ground.**

"**Now leave before I decide to kill you too" Snake paled as he bowed then quickly left the room. **

**The three in the vent decided it was time to leave before they were caught. That would be bad and not that they know where this hideout is they can sneak in later and get the stuff Habira needed to make the anit-toxin for their current size.**

**Quietly as they could they left the building knowing that this man in the darkness wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Not to mention Sarina looked like she was about ready to scream. She would have too if Kaito hadn't covered her mouth.**

"**We need to leave now" Whispered Shinichi as he lead the other 2 back out. The three were still in shock as they got out of the building then contacted Ji-Chan once they had gotten a few blocks away to come get them and take them to the nearest hideout it would be a while before Sarina calmed down enough to go home.**


End file.
